The present invention relates to telephony, and more particularly transmitting telephone signals over power lines.
During the construction of commercial and residential buildings, wiring may be provided for both AC power and telephone outlets at various locations throughout the building. While it is comparatively easy to plan such outlets during the construction of a building, each outlet adds to the cost of the building. While existing buildings often include AC power outlets in a sufficient number of locations, it is often desired to add telephone outlets adjacent such power outlets. For existing buildings, the expenses of adding such telephone outlets are compounded. Sometimes it is very difficult or impossible to provide concealed wiring to a desired location for an outlet.
Thus, there is a need for a way to easily provide telephone outlets at desired locations in a building for telephone and other wired communications usage.
A system for transmitting telephonic data on AC power lines comprising a base unit and a remote unit is disclosed. The base unit includes a transmitter, a receiver, a power line interface, a telephone line interface, a power supply, and a microcontroller. The telephone line interface is coupled to a telephone line to apply the telephonic signals to and receive telephonic signals from the telephone line. The telephone line interface has a ring detector, a muting circuit, and a hook switch. The transmitter is coupled to the telephone line interface and the power line interface. The transmitter has a modulator, an oscillator, an amplifier, and a filter. The receiver is coupled the telephone line interface and the power line interface. The receiver has a filter, an amplifier, and a detector.
The remote unit includes a transmitter, a receiver, a power line interface, a telephone line interface, a power supply, and a second microcontroller. The telephone line interface is coupled to a piece of telephone equipment to transmit the telephonic data signals to and receive signals from said telephone equipment. The telephone line interface has a ring generator, a muting circuit, a tone generator, and an off-hook detector. The transmitter is coupled to the telephone line interface and the power line interface. The transmitter has a modulator, an oscillator, an amplifier, and a filter. The receiver is coupled the telephone line interface and the power line interface. The receiver has a filter, an amplifier, and a detector. The remote unit""s power supply provides at least one power output capable of powering a ringer circuit in the telephone equipment.